Siren Song
by edenfalls81
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a beautiful women in a bar. She claims to be sent from the Gods just for them. But is she a gift or a curse?
1. Chapter 1

Sam groaned and furrowed his brow in annoyance when the Impala stopped without warning. He'd been sleeping and smacked his head on the window when the car suddenly stopped.

"You mind taking it easy on the brakes Dean, my back is killing me." He complained.

His older brother turned off the engine and pulled the keys from the ignition. He rolled his eyes at Sam and chuckled.

"You're getting soft Sammy, it wasn't that bad." Dean teased.

"I got thrown down a well by a ghost Dean. Wells are full of water, its December. Water freezes in the winter and ice isn't exactly the softest thing to fall on." Sam explained sarcastically like he was talking to a child instead of his big brother.

"Yeah well it was only a little well, suck it up." Dean laughed. "Come on I'm starving." He ordered and jumped out of the car without waiting to see if Sam would follow.

Sam stared out the window and grimaced. The car was parked in a dirt parking lot in front of a bar. A red neon sign with half the letters burned out proclaimed the name of the joint to be The Pig Whistle. He wondered for what was probably the billionth time why they couldn't ever eat at a place that had heard of things like trans fat and cholesterol and knew that they were both bad.

A light flurry of snowflakes was falling from the sky, making Sam even less excited to get out of the car. He'd dried off a little since his fall down the well and through the ice, but he was still cold and damp. He let out a pained sigh and hurried after Dean into the bar.

It was fairly quiet inside. There were only a handful of customers drinking, most of them alone or in pairs. A cloud of cigarette smoke hung in the air, illuminated by the hanging lamps over the bar. An old juke box which looked ready to die was playing a Hank Williams song. The whole establishment was pretty much like every other small town dive bar that Sam had ever been in.

"Table for two boys?" A girl asked in an amused voice, interrupting the brooding thoughts in Sam's head.

He'd been staring down at the floor when she walked up so the first thing he saw of her was her shoes. They were black work boots, steel toed if Sam guessed correctly, shoes that you usually saw on construction workers, not waitresses. His gaze travelled from her feet to her calves, both of which were clad in black and white striped knee socks, definitely a weird combo with the work boots. Her legs past the knee were bare, pale white, and toned without being overly muscled. A black tattoo began a few inches above her right knee and wrapped up her thigh towards her stomach. The tattoo was scrolling words written in Greek, a language which he could read a little of but not enough to understand her tattoo.

She was wearing a pair of denim cut off shorts, so short that he could actually see the white fabric of the pockets sticking out the bottom. Sam felt his throat constrict and he was suddenly very aware of his heartbeat as he took in her shapely waist and the few inches of bare stomach which was showing between the shorts and her shirt. Her stomach was flat and sported both a silver belly button ring and the last few inches of black tattoo which had started on her leg.

Her shirt was a tight white tank top which hugged all of her curves and clearly showed her nipples pushing at the thin material. Her breasts were full and round, not too big and not too small, just the way Sam preferred them. Her shoulders, collar bone, and neck were just as pale and flawless as the rest of her body was. She was wearing a silver circular pendant on a silver chain around her neck. The necklace hung down between her breasts and reflected the lights of the bar into Sam's eyes.

Sam felt the breath leave his body when he looked up at her face for the first time. She had small features, a Cupid's bow mouth and a cute pixie nose. Her eyes were wide and so dark blue that at first glance they almost appeared black. She had long black hair which hung down her back like a shiny thick waterfall of hair.

Sam managed to catalog all of these little details about her in the few seconds that it took her to instruct them to follow her. He glanced to the side and saw that Dean was taking in the waitress with the same amount of appreciation that he was. Sam stumbled a little as he moved to follow his brother and the beautiful waitress towards their table. His face flushed red with embarrassment and he hoped she hadn't noticed his clumsy move.

Dean gave him a smirk and pointed at the waitress' back. So Hot! He mouthed.

Sam nodded in agreement and took his seat.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She said, her voice still sounded amused, like she knew the punch line to a joke neither of them had told her yet.

"Uh we didn't tell you what we wanted…" Sam tried to point out, but she had already hurried back behind the bar.

"Damn Sammy she is fine. Not too bright though is she? I mean how's she gonna bring us drinks if she doesn't know what we want?" Dean asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Sam shrugged, "Maybe she meant she was going to bring us the drink menu." He pointed out, not sure why he was defending a total stranger, even one as hot as this one.

"Yeah, like this place has a drink menu." Dean muttered under his breath.

"Alright here you fellas go." She said brightly as she hurried back to the table with a drink tray in one hand.

Sam was about to remind her that they hadn't ordered any drinks, until he noticed what she had brought them. In front of Sam she set down an iced tea with a wedge of lemon and in front of Dean she set down two bottles of beer. Sam raised an eye brow at his brother and saw that Dean had the same amused and bewildered look on his face that Sam knew was on his own face.

"Thanks, nice instincts." Dean complimented.

She shrugged and flicked a long strand of black hair over shoulder. "Not really." She answered nonchalantly.

"I'll be back in a bit with your food boys." She informed them with a bright grin before turning around to walk away again.

"You know you brought me two beers right?" Dean called to her back as he picked one up and took a long drink.

"I know I did Dean." She called without turning around.

"She knew your name." Sam pointed out.

Dean gave her a suspicious look and was about to stand up when a man at the pool table backed up and bumped into Dean's hand, sending his beer crashing to the floor. The two brothers stared down at the foaming beer as it spilled from the bottle. Dean picked up the now empty bottle and watched as another waitress hurried over with a rag to clean up the mess.

"Sorry bout that son, I'll buy ya another beer." The cowboy who had caused the spill apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I've got another one." Dean assured the man, sounding distracted and irritated.

The pool player shrugged and returned to his game.

"So what is she?" Dean asked Sam.

"Psychic? I mean she knew your name without you telling her. And she knew what both of us were going to order to drink." Sam pondered, thinking out loud.

"She knew that beer was going to spill too. That's knowing the future, how many psychics can do that?" He asked.

"Not many." Sam admitted. "Or really any that I know of. Telling the future isn't easy. I mean the future isn't linear it changes depending on the decisions made by every single individual and how those decisions effect…"

"Sammy spare me the braniac ramblings. Just tell me if I need to think about killing her, cause I'll do it if I have to, but it'd be a damn shame taking out something that fine." Dean interrupted.

Before Sam could reply the strange girl appeared once again with a tray in her hand.

"Here you go." She giggled as she set down plates of food in front of them.

In front of Sam she put down a plate containing a grilled chicken breast sliced over a green salad with dressing on the side. In front of Dean she put down a plate with a steak on it, so bloody that it may as well have been raw. The closest thing to a vegetable on Dean's plate was the pile of french fries, just the way he liked it.

"Hey how the hell are you doing this?" Dean asked as he reached out and clamped a hand around her slender wrist so that she couldn't hurry away again.

Instead of looking angry or afraid she grinned and gave Dean a look that was a cross between smug amusement and sympathy. With one quick yank she pulled her arm out of Dean's grip and took a step towards the brothers. Then in a move that shocked the hell out of Sam she actually reached forward and ruffled Dean's hair like he was a young kid. Dean jerked his head away and glared at her.

"What the hell are you?" He demanded, his voice rising in volume.

"Them boys given you trouble Millie?" The gruff bartender called.

"Not even a little bit Bill, I got this." She assured him with a giggle and wave of her hand.

She stood up straight and crossed her arms over her chest, making her breasts push up into an even greater cleavage. Sam again felt his throat tighten and heard his pulse pounding in his ears as he took in the pale creamy skin of her chest.

"I'll make you a deal Dean. You enjoy that steak that I brought you and after I'm done with my shift in half an hour I'll sit down, have a beer, and tell you my whole life story." She said, her voice a low purr that made Sam hard just hearing it.

She stepped away before he could argue and returned to the bar. Bill gave the boys an angry warning glare before he returned to pouring drinks.

"Um…" Sam started, but really could think of nothing to say. The girl definitely had powers of some sort, but so far she hadn't done anything even remotely evil.

Sam's mouth fell open in shock as Dean cut into his steak and shoved a huge bite into his mouth. "Do you really think we should be eating anything she brought us?" He asked skeptically.

Dean slowed his chewing and seemed to investigate the food in his mouth. After a second he shrugged, swallowed, and then took another bite.

"Tastes good to me." He commented around a mouth full of food.

Sam watched him rip into the steak for another second before his hunger finally got the better of him and he ate as well. He figured if she did want to kill them she could have tried something already.

Dean sat back in his chair and let out a belch after his meal was finished. He picked up his beer and drained the last of it into his mouth and idly wished that he had another one.

Before he could actually think about ordering another beer, the strange beautiful girl was standing in front of him with two beers in her hands. She gave one to Dean and then took a long drink of the other herself.

"I figured you'd want another one of these." She quipped.

In one smooth movement she pulled a free chair away from the table and swiveled it around. She swung one leg over the chair and sat down straddling the chair resting her arms on the back rung.

"So do you mind telling us who you are now?" Sam asked.

She held up one slender finger indicating that Sam should wait for a minute.

"Brandi can I bum a smoke?" She yelled over her shoulder with her finger still up, silencing Sam.

The waitress who had cleaned up the spilled beer earlier sauntered over and held out a pack of Camel cigarettes. The beautiful black haired waitress pulled one from the pack while simultaneously pulling a lighter from her back pocket. She lit the cigarette, took a long drag, and exhaled making a noise of total satisfaction while she blew the smoke into the air.

"Thanks hun, I'll pay you back I swear." She purred to Brandi the waitress.

Brandi nodded and walked away, leaving the Winchester brothers alone with the strange beauty.

"So I'm guessing you two have picked up on the fact that I'm not an ordinary waitress." She mused as she smoked.

"How the hell do you know our names? And how'd you know what we were going to order? And how'd you know that beer was going to get spilled?" Dean asked.

"Wow Dean simmer down. You know being this high strung isn't good for your blood pressure." She said with a laugh.

"I'm not high strung!" Dean pouted. "Sammy tell her I'm not high strung." He ordered.

"Well sometimes you can get a little intense Dean." Sam replied hesitantly.

Dean glared at his younger brother and then turned back to the girl. "Ok Millie so you want to start answering our questions?"

She gave him an angry glare and took another long drag on her cigarette. "The name is Amelia. Only Bill calls me Millie and I hate it when he does it."

"Alright fine. Amelia start talking." Dean ordered.

Amelia gave Sam a grin then, a private grin like they were old friends. Sam felt his breathing and pulse speed up just from one smile. His erection was so sudden and so hard that he had to shift uncomfortably to lessen the tightening in his jeans. He couldn't figure out just what it was about this girl that turned him on so much. True she was probably one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen, but it still didn't explain the instantaneous attraction that hit him whenever she even glanced in his direction.

"So how was the hunt today? Sam is your back alright? I have Tylenol if you need it, or maybe something stronger?" She asked kindly and rested one hand on Sam's wrist.

"Quit stalling. Who the hell are you?" Dean snapped.

"I'm a gift. A gift sent just for the two of you. Kind of a payoff for all the good you've done in this world." She explained.

"That doesn't answer any of my questions." Dean growled.

Sam narrowed his eyes and stared straight at Amelia. "If you're a gift then who are you from?" He asked suspiciously.

"Bingo Sammy. You asked the million dollar question. You want to know who sent me?" She asked.

The brothers both nodded and watched her expectantly.

"I was sent by The Gods. They stuffed me into a human body and sent me here just for you. You two have just won the cosmic lottery."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Supernatural and only the original characters in this story are mine.**

2

Dean raised one eye brow and laughed bitterly. "Yeah I've had just about as much of God as I can handle. If you're a gift from Him can we send you back?"

Amelia giggled and finished her beer, signaling Bill for another at the same time. "I didn't say God I said The Gods, big difference Dean."

Sam leaned forward and folded his arms on the table. "Gods? Which ones?" He questioned.

"Ever heard of Zeus? Apollo? Hades? Ringing any bells?" She asked.

"Greek Gods?" Sam asked and received a nod from Amelia as she started her second beer, drinking it down in long gulps.

"Wait you mean like Mount Olympus and horses with wings and stuff?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Those would be the ones." She confirmed. "Pegasus by the way, the horse with wings, his name is Pegasus." She continued.

"Ok let's say we believe you. Why would the Greek Gods want to send us a gift? And what kind of a gift is a girl. I mean with you being that hot I can think of a few things I'd like to do with you, but I don't think any of those would help Sammy out." Dean asked and gave Amelia an appreciative glance up and down.

Amelia threw back her head and laughed and then stood up and gave the boys a small twirl. "I know right? Yeah they did a good job with this body. I mean look how hot I am!" She giggled.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Sam could see a small smile playing at the edges of Dean's mouth and felt himself smiling as well. It was hard to be in Amelia's presence and not want to smile.

"So you didn't answer my question. What kind of a gift are you?" Dean asked again.

"I'm the kind of gift that's going to help you hunt. And I'm going to make you both more powerful than you could have imagined." She answered smugly as she took her seat again.

Dean looked impatient for some actual concrete answers. Sam decided it would be a good idea for him to ask the questions for awhile.

"Amelia maybe you should start at the beginning and tell us exactly what's going on." He suggested.

Amelia nodded in agreement. "Ok that's probably a good idea." She finished her second beer and Bill immediately brought her a third. She opened that one and downed about half of it in a few seconds.

Sam noted that although she'd had almost three beers in less than five minutes she didn't seem to be getting drunk at all. She was a really petite girl, he doubted she was taller than five four at the most and weighed at most one fifteen soaking wet. Three beers that quickly should have hit her like a Mack truck, but so far she seemed to be just as sober as she'd been before the alcohol.

"I'm not really sure where to begin. So like I said I'm a gift from The Gods. Basically they are impressed with the things you've done, the evil you've fought, and the way that you're working to try and stop Lucifer now. They want to help. Hence they sent me." She began proudly.

"And what exactly are you?" Sam prodded.

Amelia looked thoughtful, "Hmm well that's kind of hard to explain. I guess you could call me a Demi-God. But I'm not really that, it's just the closest thing to what I am. See Zeus wanted to send you a full God, they talked about sending Ares himself to help, but that probably would have been a bad idea. Sure the god of war gets the job done, but man the body count is always outrageous with him. Anyway so Athena pointed out that sending a full-fledged God was probably a bad idea all around, so they made me."

"They made you?" Dean asked.

Amelia nodded and finished her third beer and then started on her fourth. Sam hadn't even seen that one delivered.

"Yep basically they used their powers to create a vessel and then each of them put a portion of their powers and abilities into the vessel. After adding in their powers they took humanity and personality traits from the half gods and other non God beings. They put those into the vessel too and poof you get me." She finished with a flourish, holding her hands above her head like a magician.

"So you're telling us that The Greek Gods got together and they made us a woman out of all of them?" Dean simplified.

"Well I'm a lot more than just a woman but that's about the gist of it yes." She replied and then downed the fourth beer from start to finish without stopping for breath.

Dean's eyes bulged out as he watched her chug the beer. "Damn, I appreciate a woman who can drink like that!" He complimented.

Amelia set the empty bottle down on the table and let out a very un-girly belch. "Yeah I love beer. And rum and wine and well… I think maybe that's the Dionysus in me coming out."

Sam laughed and Dean looked slightly confused. "Dionysus is the Greek God of wine and parties." Sam explained to his brother.

"A god of war and a god of parties? Those are the gods I could be down with." Dean agreed.

"How do we know this isn't a trick? You could just be some crazy psychic. I mean really for all we know you could be a demon." Sam argued.

Amelia nodded and patted Sam's hand making his heart race. "You're right I could be a demon, I'm not, but it's better for you guys to be safe than sorry right? I'll do whatever you want to prove I'm not a demon. You want me to cut myself with a silver blade? Take a bath in holy water? "

Without a word Dean pulled a flask from his back pocket and splashed holy water into Amelia's face. She sputtered and spit out a small mouth full of water and then grabbed a napkin to wipe away the mascara which was running down her face. Other than that she had no reaction to the holy water.

"You know you could warn a girl before you do that. Or at least not throw it in my face, I mean you totally ruined my makeup." She complained as she used the napkins to dry off.

"So do I pass the test?" She asked.

"Well you pass that one." Dean replied and then pulled a silver dagger out from the strap on his calf. He did it nonchalantly so that no one in the bar alerted to the fact that he had a weapon. "But I still don't trust you."

Amelia sighed and laid her arm out on the table, her hand resting palm up so that Dean could make a slash in her skin. He brought the knife to her bare forearm and then hesitated in making the cut.

"What you can't tell me you're getting squeamish now? After all the things you've done?" Amelia teased.

"Well it's just that you're really hot. I'm not usually cutting on beautiful tiny girls while they sit patiently and wait for me to do it." He explained.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Oh for cryin out loud!" She exclaimed and swiped the knife from his hand.

The brother's hands both went to the guns they had in the waistbands of their jeans. Amelia however simply drew the blade across her forearm and set the dagger back down in front of Dean. A thin line of red blood flowed out of the cut and dripped down her arm. She used more napkins to clean up the blood.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

Sam looked at Dean for confirmation and both brothers nodded. "Ok so you're not a demon. That still doesn't mean that we should trust you." Dean argued.

Amelia nodded and finished another beer. "Oh I agree, you guys have been double crossed too many times to trust anyone right off the bat. But the fact of the matter is, I was sent to help you two and I won't be going anywhere, so eventually you'll have to trust me."

"What do you mean going anywhere? You mean you plan on staying with us?" Sam asked.

Amelia nodded. "Of course I'll be staying with you guys. I mean I'm your gift, I'm supposed to help you. How can I do that if I'm not with you? By the way I call shotgun when we leave." She said to Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow and tried to decide whether to be amused or angry at her gall. The twinkling smile and small wink she gave him turned his annoyance to happiness in less than a second.

"Sorry but you ain't coming with us. Even if you are what you say you are. Which I kind of doubt." Dean said firmly.

Amelia crossed her arms and pouted a little. "You guys just aren't going to buy this without some demonstration are you?" She asked and stood up from the table.

"You'd think with everything the two of you have seen and done you'd have a little more faith." She complained. "But if a big gesture is what you want then that's what you'll get." She continued.

Amelia waved her hand like she was batting away a fly and suddenly the entire room stopped. Every person froze in place. The balls on the pool table stopped mid-roll and even the cigarette smoke in the air ceased its swirling. The only things that still moved in the frozen room were Sam, Dean, and Amelia.

"So is that proof enough for you?" She asked smugly.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked as he stood and pulled out his gun.

"I just stopped time." She explained casually, like it was no big deal.

"You stopped time? Do you have any idea the kind of effects that could have on the world?" Sam shouted and stood up alongside his brother.

"Jeez relax. I just stopped time in this one room, it's not quite the catastrophe you're imagining." She whined. "Besides do you really want all these witnesses to see what I'm about to show you?"

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Just show you my powers." She explained.

"You mean other than freezing time?" Sam asked.

She gave him a grin and another wink. "This little power came from Zeus." She explained and held her right arm straight out.

A line of lighting shot from her finger tips and hit a mirror which hung on the back wall. The mirror exploded into a shower of glass shards.

"You should see how that works on vampires." She bragged.

She waved her hand again and the glass fragments reassembled themselves in the frame, becoming a solid piece of glass once more.

"Ok we get it you have some impressive powers. You wanna unfreeze the room now, cause it's creeping me out seeing all these people frozen." Dean responded.

Amelia rolled her eyes and stuck her lower lip out in a pout, obviously let down that the brothers weren't blown away by her powers. She waved her hand again and the room once more became active, not one person seemed to know that they had been frozen.

Amelia walked to the bar and this time got her beer on her own. The bartender, Bill, gave her a big smile and a friendly punch in the arm when she walked by him. She sauntered back over to the Winchester's table, relishing in the appreciative looks she got from the bar patrons. She flopped back onto her chair, straddling it backwards once again and then lit another cigarette.

"How long have you been here? I mean in this body?" Sam asked.

"Oh since about half an hour before you guys came in." She replied.

"How's that possible? It seems like everyone in here has known you for years." Sam asked.

Amelia giggled, "Oh that's was no big deal, just a little memory placement. They think I've worked here for two years. It was fun making up a back story for myself. Kind of like being an actress or something."

"So do you guys want to get going now? I mean are we going to try and make some more miles tonight or get a hotel room?" She asked, continuing on without taking a breath, she seemed to have boundless energy.

"Well Sammy and I are going to get going, you however are staying here." Dean informed her sternly.

His statement seemed to take a little steam out of her. She stopped bouncing around the room and stood still looking at the brothers like they were crazy.

"But why don't you want me to go with you? I mean do you have any idea how much help I could be to you guys?" She asked and again stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Yeah but like I've said I've had enough of Gods to last me a lifetime. Sorry but I'm not going to be accepting a gift from any gods, even one that happens to come in a package like that." Dean said and gestured towards Amelia's gorgeous body.

She stomped her foot a little and balled her hands into fists. "Sammy you don't agree with him do you?" She asked, turning to the younger Winchester.

"Actually I do and don't call me Sammy." He snapped.

"Don't worry eventually you're going to love it when I call you Sammy." She assured him with a knowing look.

Sam looked to his older brother, a questioning look on his face. Dean subtly shook his head from side to side, obviously not willing to bend on the idea of taking the Greek Goddess, or whatever she was, with them. Without another word Dean turned and headed from the bar, pulling his keys from his pocket as he went.

"It was nice to meet you Amelia but we've got to go." Sam said politely with a nod of his head and followed Dean out into the snow.

They drove in silence for nearly fifteen minutes through the increasingly bad weather. Sam could tell Dean was brooding about their encounter with Amelia, but he didn't bother to try and talk with him about it. He knew that Dean wouldn't want to talk about it until he'd had a chance to sort it all out in his head first. Letting Dean sort things out was usually a long process. So instead of talking about what had happened they simply drove in silence.

"If you boys aren't going to talk could you at least put on some music?" Amelia suddenly asked from the back seat.

Both brothers jumped in their seats and Dean actually let out a shrill very unmanly shriek, nearly driving the Impala off the road. Sam whipped around in his seat to see Amelia stretched out in the back seat with her legs propped up on the back of his head rest.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He and Dean both shouted at the same time.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased and smiled brightly, letting out that same giggle they'd been hearing all night, small and tinkling like bells

Her smile faded when she saw the look on Sam's face. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, I can freeze time remember? It was easy to freeze the Impala and just slide right into the back."

"You froze us? Don't do that again." Dean ordered.

"Why not? You didn't know it happened." She asked innocently.

"Because it's creepy and weird and just don't do it." He insisted.

"Alright alright, jeez like I said high strung. You're gonna have a stroke someday if you don't calm down." She teased in a sing-song type voice.

"Oh that's it." Dean grumbled and pulled the car to the side of the road. "Out!" He ordered.

"No." She retorted.

"What do you mean no? You can't just say no. It's my car, I decide who rides in it. Plus I'm in charge and I decide who hunts with us and I say you aren't going to be one of them." Dean responded, getting more annoyed by the second.

"Well what do you expect me to do Dean? I was made especially for you two. You're kind of my whole reason for being. I mean what am I gonna do? Stay in Wyoming and serve drinks in a crappy bar? I don't think so." She whined.

"Hey if you want to hunt I won't stop you. Go kill evil. I encourage you to. You're just not doing it with us. Now get the hell outta my car." He ordered and pointed out the passenger side window.

"Fine." She grumbled and pushed at Sam's seat so that he would move it and she could slip out. She stood in the blizzard on the side of the road in her tiny shorts and tank top, looking cold and forlorn. She put her hands on her hips and pouted again, trying to look as pathetic as possible. Dean wasn't buying it however and took off with a squeal of the tires, leaving her behind. Sam watched her in the side mirror as she grew small as they sped away.

"Maybe we shouldn't just leave her Dean. I mean it's freezing outside and she wasn't exactly dressed for cold weather." Sam worried as they drove.

"The girl's not human Sam. If she can freeze time and shoot lightening out of her fingers then I think she can handle some snow." Dean grumbled.

"You know I did call shotgun earlier." Amelia suddenly said from the backseat, again making them jump.

"Son of a bitch! You did it again, I said no more freezing us! " Dean shouted.

"Well then let me come with you." She said reasonably.

"God you're like the freakin Great Gazoo. Is there anything I can do to get you to leave us alone?" Dean asked.

Amelia looked up at the roof of the car like she was seriously considering his question. "Hmmm. Nope sorry."

Dean groaned and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Fine, but you have to pay for your own hotel room. I'm not sharing a room with a girl unless I'm boning her. I mean unless you're up for it, then we can just make Sammy sleep in the car."

"Sorry Dean but you and I having sex together is a monumentally bad idea." Amelia replied.

"Why? Demi-gods aren't allowed to have sex?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh no we can have sex all we want. I'm really looking forward to trying it out, it seems like fun. But you and I just shouldn't do it because someday Sam and I are going to get married." She revealed.

Sam and Dean turned to look at each other, matching faces of shock plastering both their faces, neither of them could seem to find their voices.

Amelia however didn't have that problem. "Hey can I smoke in here?"

**A/N- So I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. I've never written Supernatural fanfics before and I hope I'm capturing the brothers ok so far. Thanks for reading and extra special thanks to the people who review. Hint hint. The buttons right down there!!**


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I swear to God I had no idea I could be so annoyed by a beautiful woman. I once slept with a girl whose voice was so high pitched dogs three counties away barked and she thought that the capital of Idaho was Potato. She wasn't as annoying as you." Dean grumbled to Amelia as he drove.

Amelia was sprawled in the backseat of the Impala like usual. For the past half hour she'd been amusing herself by creating tiny balls of lightening that snapped and popped in the palms of her hands. The whole car smelled of ozone and Sam's hair looked like he'd stuck his tongue in a light socket it was sticking up so far.

"Well what am I supposed to do back here? You won't let me listen to music, you won't let me smoke, and you wouldn't even stop so we could get doughnuts. I've never had a doughnut! I really wanted to try one." She whined.

"Crap Dean you got her started on the doughnuts again. Next time just stop and let her get one!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah cause what we need is her on a sugar buzz." Dean muttered.

Amelia had been with them for three days now and so far hadn't proven to be anything but an annoying burden. Dean was seriously beginning to doubt her story about being a gift from the Gods. He figured she was more of a curse or a punishment than anything else.

"Why can't I listen to music?" She asked over the crackling of a lightening ball.

"Because the last time I turned the radio on you used your freaky ass powers to turn the radio to a Prince song. Prince! Prince actually played in my car. I mean what next? Hannah Montana? The Jonas Brothers? Its sacrilege!" Dean yelled to no one in particular.

"Dean you know who Hannah Montana and the Jonas brother are?" Sam asked, his voice dripping with glee.

"No- I mean I guess I've heard of them but…" Dean mumbled, realizing his mistake.

"Dean I'm your brother you can talk to me. Come on be honest, you watch Disney Channel don't you?" Sam teased.

"He watches it when you're in the shower." Amelia volunteered helpfully from the backseat.

"You stay outta this Gazoo!" Dean snapped.

The car fell silent except for the quiet snickers from Sam in the passenger seat.

"Hey doughnuts!" Amelia suddenly shrieked from the back seat, making the siblings jump. She leaned forward between them and pointed out the window to a truck stop sign which advertised a Dunkin Doughnuts inside. "Please can we stop this time? Please please please?" She begged.

Dean groaned, but let his foot off of the accelerator. "Only if the lightening balls stop." He reasoned.

"Ok deal!" She yelled happily. She clapped her hands and bounced up and down in the backseat like a kid on their way to Disneyland.

As soon as the Impala pulled into a parking space she impatiently pushed at Sam's seat so that he would let her out. She sprinted into the store, nearly bowling over an old couple who were exiting. Dean groaned and let his head fall forward onto the steering wheel.

"I swear I'm going insane Sammy. I'm gonna kill her, I mean if she can be killed. Let's take off while she's distracted." He suggested and put the car into reverse.

Sam sighed and put a hand onto Dean's arm to stop him. "Yeah cause that's worked so well the other thirty times you've tried to ditch her." He pointed out.

Dean snorted in annoyance and didn't bother to answer.

"I don't get why she annoys you so much, she's not that bad. I think she's interesting." Sam mumbled.

"Oh come off it Sammy! The only reason you like her is because she said you two are gonna get hitched someday! You really think that's gonna happen? I mean she's a freakin mutant god thing plus she's a total psycho." Dean shouted.

"You don't think she's fascinating? I mean she didn't even exist a week ago. And now here she is a full- fledged person. It's amazing." Sam replied.

"It's not amazing, it's a pain in the ass. Yesterday she just about ran us off the road, cause she wanted me to stop so she could see a damn dog!" Dean pointed out.

"Well she'd never seen a dog before, she was excited." Sam defended. "Maybe you should have a little patience. I mean you'd be acting the same way if you were only four days old."

"Four days old? Damn Sammy you better be careful when you get married, because she's definitely jailbait." Dean taunted.

Sam grimaced and rolled his eyes, but didn't respond. Instead he looked through the clear windows of the gas station to make sure Amelia wasn't getting into any trouble. She was inside eating a doughnut with one hand and trying on sunglasses with the other. She hadn't paid for the doughnut, she didn't pay for anything. Sam had asked her about it two days before when he watched a man give her an entire fried chicken meal for free. She said it was because of the Siren blood in her, she could coerce almost anyone into doing what she wanted. It seemed that the only two people immune to her powers of persuasion were Sam and Dean. Sam wasn't sure if that was some protection the Gods gave them or if she was simply choosing not to use her powers on them.

"You like her don't you?" Dean accused suddenly when he caught Sam looking at her through the window.

Sam opened his mouth to deny it and then stopped and shrugged instead. "I guess I do. Kind of. I just think she's interesting. I mean we've never seen anything like her before."

"Yeah and usually we kill the things we've never seen before. The only thing different with her is a tight ass and nice tits!" Dean replied.

"That's not fair Dean. You need to think about the big picture of what she could help us do." Sam argued.

"And you need to quit thinking with your crotch and see what's right in front of your eyes. How do we know Lucifer didn't send her? All we have is her word on where she's from." The Dean pointed out.

"We haven't seen her do anything evil Dean. We can't think about killing her unless she's evil and so far she hasn't done anything even slightly immoral, let alone evil." Sam pointed out.

Dean stared at his brother, but had no further arguments. The brother's voices had grown louder and louder as their argument progressed and the sudden quiet seemed nearly deafening.

"Hey leave her alone!" They suddenly heard from inside the store.

Sam looked back towards Amelia but saw that she was no longer standing where she had been less than half a minute before. He quickly scanned the interior of the truck stop and located Amelia next to the cash register. A man dressed in a dark blue sweatshirt and black ski mask had a gun out and pointed at the cashier, an elderly woman with bluish hair. Amelia had moved herself between the gunman and the cashier, she had both hands outstretched towards the man and appeared to be talking to him.

"Shit Dean gun!" Sam shouted, not willing to take the time to form full sentences.

Dean glanced around in confusion and then cursed himself when he took in the scene going on inside the store. He quickly pulled a gun from the glove compartment as Sam pulled one from his bag. The brothers exited the Impala at the same time. They moved in tandem, not having to talk about their moves before performing them.

Dean moved behind his opened car door, giving himself some cover, just in case he needed it, and took aim through the window at the man holding the gun. Sam meanwhile snuck to the right side of the door going into the gas station. From that spot he knew the man with the gun wouldn't be able to see him or get an accurate shot at him.

Moving slowly and using just one arm Sam opened the door to the gas station just a few inches.

"Sir please put the gun down, it could hurt someone and you don't want to hurt anyone. If you want money I can get you money easily." Amelia pleaded.

Sam watched as the gunman's hand wavered and the gun began to lower. Obviously Amelia's Siren powers were working on the man. His arm holding the gun fell to his side and the man almost seemed to deflate as he listened to Amelia's persuasion. Sam heaved a sigh of relief and signaled to Dean that things were ok.

Without warning another customer who had been behind a display jumped into view and attempted to tackle the gunman. Neither Sam nor Dean had seen the second man in the store and his sudden appearance shocked them both. The two men struggled for a split second and the gun fired, shockingly loud in the small store.

Sam and Dean both rushed into the store, knowing that the time for subterfuge was long past. The gunman and customer had broken apart from their brawl and the gunman rushed out the door on the other side of the store, running off into the night.

Sam hurried over to Amelia and the old woman who had both hit the ground when the gun went off. The old woman was struggling feebly to get out from under Amelia who had fallen on top of her. Sam helped Amelia to her feet and then helped the old woman to stand up as well.

"Ma'am are you alright?" He asked the store clerk.

"I think so. Thank God for this young lady, she was so brave." The woman gushed.

"Um Sam? I think maybe I need help." Amelia said quietly from behind him.

When Sam turned the first thing he noticed was the glazed doughnut still clasped in Amelia's hand. It was splattered with red. Sam knew instantly the red wasn't jelly. He glanced up to see blood spreading in a stain across Amelia's abdomen. She touched her stomach and brought her bloody hand up in front of her face, looking at the blood. She made a small surprised sound and crumpled to the floor before Sam could lunge forward to catch her.

**A/N- So not really any reviews on this story. I'd really love some feedback. If there's something that needs changed let me know. Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Shit!" Sam yelled and kneeled down next to Amelia, putting pressure on the bullet hole to help stop the bleeding. "Dean get over here."

Dean let go of the struggling customer who had caused all the problems and hurried over to his brother. He was shocked to see Amelia lying on the ground, the front of her shirt saturated with blood and her face so pale it had taken on a gray color.

"We need to call an ambulance." Sam ordered.

Amelia quickly grabbed Sam's hand and shook her head. "No I can't go to a hospital, they'll know I'm not human if they run tests." She informed them in a whisper. "I should be alright, I heal fast."

Dean nodded and looked around the station. The customer and the cashier were standing near each other, watching the siblings try to help Amelia. "Ok we need to take this girl to a hospital, you two call the police and tell them about the shooter." He instructed.

"I don't think you should move her. You should wait for a paramedic." The man argued.

"I'm an EMT I can get her to a hospital safely and it'll be faster than waiting for an ambulance." Dean snapped. "Come on Sammy."

Sam picked up Amelia and followed Dean out of the gas station. As he carried her he couldn't help but marvel at how tiny and light she felt in his arms. If it wasn't for the firm grip she had on his shoulder, he could almost have imagined he wasn't carrying anything at all. He carefully set her in the backseat and climbed in with her so he could continue to keep pressure on the wound.

The tires of the Impala squealed as Dean backed out of the parking space and sped away from the gas station. He pulled back onto the highway and pushed his speed to the very limit of what he figured he could get away with without being pulled over.

"How is she?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder quickly.

"Losing a lot of blood. She's unconscious, we really need to get her somewhere so I can check out the bullet hole." Sam replied without taking his eyes off of Amelia.

Dean nodded and went even faster. Twenty minutes later he finally spied a sign for a motel and quickly took the exit. He pulled up in front of the office and hurried inside, leaving Sam and Amelia in the car.

Sam watched nervously as Dean checked them into the motel. Suddenly he felt a stir and when he looked down he noticed that her dark blue eyes had opened a little.

"Hi." She whispered groggily.

"Hi yourself. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'll be ok." She assured him, although her voice was barely above a whisper and her color was still shockingly pale.

Dean returned then with a motel room key dangling from his fingers. "I got us a room around the back so we can carry her in without anyone noticing." He explained as he pulled the Impala out of its parking spot and drove around to the backside of the building.

Dean hopped out of the car, opened the trunk, and pulled out their rather large first aid kit which they always kept stocked. Once he had the kit he quickly opened the door to their room and held it propped open so that Sam could carry Amelia inside. He laid her down gently on the bed closest to the bathroom and pulled up her shirt.

Amelia raised her head enough so that she could look down at the bullet hole in her stomach.

"So you said you'll heal. Does that mean you'll be fine?" Dean asked as he took a seat on the other bed.

She nodded and gently touched the skin around the bullet hole. "I should be fine, but the bullet needs to come out."

Sam grimaced and furrowed his brow. They had some pain medicine in the kit, but he knew that it wasn't enough to help with the pain of removing a bullet. Dean moved to the bathroom without another word and washed his hands. Once they were clean he set about sterilizing the medical instruments they had and then disinfecting Amelia's stomach. Sam stayed with Amelia, holding her hand and whispering comforting words into her ear.

Dean returned soon and gave Amelia a sympathetic look. "This is gonna hurt, but I'll try and do it as fast as I can." He explained.

Amelia bit her lip and a single tear escaped down her cheek. She looked terrified, but she nodded bravely and took a deep breath to prepare for the pain. Sam tightened his grip on her arms, getting ready to hold her down if she began to thrash around. Dean gave her one last sympathetic glance before he began hunting for the bullet.

It took him nearly five minutes to locate and extract the bullet. He was impressed that Amelia managed to stay conscious and didn't scream or cry once while he worked. As soon as the bullet was out he cleaned the wound thoroughly, stitched the skin closed, and wound a bandage tightly around her chest and stomach.

After Dean was finished patching her up Amelia yawned loudly and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. After a few seconds she began to snore slightly. Dean felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched her. He didn't want to be amused by her, but she was pretty cute when she was sleeping. Probably because that was the only time she was ever quiet and still.

Dean broke his gaze away from Amelia and looked up to see that Sam was watching him. He quickly erased the smile from his face and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna go get some food and beer. Will you two be alright?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and said in a whisper. "We'll be fine. Just make sure to get extra beer for her, she'll probably want it when she wakes up."

"Sammy you awake?" Dean asked when he came back into the motel room a few hours later. He hadn't meant to be gone so long, but then he'd found a bar and decided to stop for a quick drink. One quick drink had turned into four or five and many rounds of pool.

Sam was sprawled out on one bed, his feet hanging off the end because of how freakishly tall he was. He had one arm flung over his eyes and was obviously fast asleep. Amelia was sleeping on the other bed. She was lying on her side hugging a pillow with her hair flung over her face so that Dean couldn't make out any of her features.

Dean wasn't sleepy and he wondered if it would be possible for him to turn on some porn and rub one out without waking the other two.

Before he was able to even turn on the television Amelia stirred and opened her eyes. She tried to sit up, but then clutched her stomach in obvious pain and fell back to the bed. Dean put an arm around her back and helped her into a sitting position. He stacked some pillows behind her back so that she could stay sitting up without having to use her abdominal muscles.

"Hey there Gazoo how ya doing?" He asked. His voice took on a kinder tone than he'd ever used with Amelia.

"Thirsty actually." She replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow and pointed at a glass of water on the night table sitting beside her. Amelia glanced at the water and grimaced. Dean chuckled and pulled a six pack out of the paper bag he'd brought into the room. He handed her one of the cans and watched as she downed the entire beer without stopping. Once she was finished she let out a happy sigh and sat up further. Dean handed her a second beer and took the empty can from her.

"Hey I got a question. Why didn't you use your powers on that guy with the gun?" He asked, voicing the question which had been bothering him all night.

"Because he was a person. It's wrong to hurt people isn't it?" She asked innocently.

"Well generally yeah, but if a person is trying to hurt you it's alright to defend yourself." He explained.

She nodded and looked thoughtful. "I don't understand why people do bad things to each other. Aren't there enough evil things in the world hurting them? Why do they hurt each other?"

Dean popped open a beer for himself and took a long drink. "I've wondered the same thing a lot." He answered honestly.

It was suddenly clear to him just how much Amelia still had to learn about the world. The Gods might have given her plenty of knowledge about the Winchesters, but they hadn't given her crap when it came to knowing about the world.

"Why are you being so nice to me now?" She asked.

"I guess because you're hurt and because when you're holding still and not acting like a retarded monkey on crack you actually aren't that bad." He replied.

She cracked a smile and finished off her beer. Dean leaned over and rummaged in his duffel bag and pulled out one of his black t-shirts. "Here you should go get yourself cleaned up you're still all covered in blood." He instructed and pointed to her white tank top which was ripped open and mostly brown with dried blood.

"I want that shirt back by the way." He called before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Amelia slowly unwound the gauze from her stomach and was relieved to see that the bullet hole was now mostly healed. She brushed her hand over the wound and hissed at the twinge of pain which shot through her abdomen. She'd been prepared for pain, before they put her into her body they'd explained pain to her, but being told about pain and actually feeling it were two completely different things she was finding.

She stripped off the rest of her clothing and then climbed into the shower, turning the water as hot as it would go before stepping under the spray. Amelia watched in fascination as her blood slowly washed off of her body and swirled down the drain. It scared her a little, to be mortal, to know that she could die now, but it was exciting at the same time. She stayed in the shower until it grew cold and then reluctantly turned off the water and climbed out.

Once she had dried off she pulled Dean's t-shirt over her head. She couldn't resist pulling the shirt up to her face so that she could smell it. It smelled like Dean, a mixture of clean after shave and musky man odor. It was a scent that made her knees feel weak and sent a fluttering through her stomach. She shook her head and tried to banish thoughts of Dean from her mind. Her instructions were perfectly clear and it was Sam she was sent here for, not Dean.

She moved to the mirror and used her hand to wipe away the steam that had built up on the glass. She looked into the mirror expecting to see her own reflection but was instead greeted by the face of a God.

Amelia jumped in surprise and pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle the yelp that threatened to escape her lips. The face staring back at her was one which would illicit fear in anyone. A dark robe put the face into shadow, obscuring most of the features, except for the dagger like teeth which caught the light. From the darkness the eyes burned with actual fire, the flames flickering and spitting from within the sockets.

"Hades." She whispered and bowed her head as a show of respect.

"You're hurt." The God rasped, his voice cold and grating, like steel blades pulled across a chalkboard.

"Apologies Great One. There was a man with a gun, I didn't see it coming." She whispered without raising her head.

The God sneered and waved a hand away dismissively. "And what of Samuel? Is he within your grasp yet?"

"Very nearly. He'll be in love with me very soon." She replied confidently.

"Liar!" Hades suddenly shouted. One of his bony hands shot through the glass and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, pulling Amelia close to the glass. She whimpered in fright and cringed away from the God. Part of her hoped that the brothers would hear and come to her rescue, but of course if Hades didn't want to be heard, he wouldn't be.

Amelia's legs smacked into the front of the sink as her feet kicked out, trying to find the floor, but not quite reaching.

"Do you presume to lie to me? Do you think I cannot see into your heart? You care for the other!" Hades accused.

"No I- I just…" Amelia began but grew quiet when Hades shook her savagely causing the stitches in her stomach to rip open.

"Samuel Winchester will usher in the end of days. You were chosen to be at his side, to bring about the apocalypse. Do you realize the honor that has been given to you? You will be his queen, you will sit at his side and watch as humanity crumbles around you! Would you leave it to Lucifer? Would you have that sniveling weakling bring about the end of the world? When that right should clearly be ours?" Hades shouted.

Amelia shook her head vigorously and tried not to cry.

"Your feelings for the other one, for Dean are changing you. I can smell the putrid scent of humanity reeking off of you. You will quell these feelings before they go any further. Do not make me regret my decision of choosing you." Hades warned and dropped Amelia.

Amelia fell to the floor in a heap. She watched as his hand slipped back into the glass and the God of the Underworld disappeared as if he'd never been there. Amelia allowed herself to fall forward onto the floor so that she was lying in the fetal position. She pulled her knees to her chest and attempted to stop the pounding of her heart and the violent tremors which ran through her.

Fearing that Sam or Dean would hear her sobs she forced herself to stop crying and pulled herself off of the floor. She used toilet paper to staunch the flow of blood which was seeping out of her reopened wound. Once she was cleaned up she left the bathroom and was relieved to find Sam and Dean both sleeping soundly.

She stood between the two beds watching the brothers sleep. Their chests rose and fell in the same rhythm and each brother slept with one arm draped over his eyes. She smiled at the likeness of the siblings. Her smiled was cut short when she thought of Hades and his plan which she was being forced to play a part in.

Her heart sped up and she felt that lovely tingling in her whole body as she watched Dean sleep. More than anything she longed to climb in bed beside him. To curl close to his body and breathe in the scent which she had gotten just a taste of from his shirt.

Sighing with regret she lay down on the bed beside Sam and curled close to the taller of the Winchesters. He smelled very similar to Dean and as she drifted off to sleep she pretended that it was him she was lying beside.

**A/N- Sorry I told a couple people I would get this chapter up yesterday, but I went back and rewrote a lot of it today. But I think it turned out really well, so I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are awesome!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dean's inner clock forced his eyes open at four in the morning. More than anything he wanted to go back to sleep, but he knew that they needed to get out of town before any cops could come asking questions about their involvement at the gas station the night before.

He forced his hung over body out of bed and stretched. Glancing over he saw that Sam and Amelia were asleep in the same bed. She was curled around his brother one of her delicate hands was clasping his wrist like she was afraid he would disappear while she slept.

Dean felt an uncomfortable tightness in his chest watching Amelia sleep next to his brother. He didn't want to admit to himself that it was jealousy he was feeling, but deep down he knew it was.

"Hey we gotta go." Dean said loudly and smacked Sam's foot to wake him up.

Sam's face took on a look of shock when he noticed Amelia sleeping next to him. He ran a hand gently through her hair to wake her up.

"Hey Amelia, time to go." He whispered gently.

"Dean?" She mumbled, still more asleep than awake.

"No it's Sam." He replied sounding hurt.

Amelia's eyes popped open and she looked at Sam in surprise. She quickly erased the look of surprise with a gentle smile.

"Morning Sam." She purred as she stretched against him. "I was just dreaming about Dean yelling at me again."

Dean grunted in response. "So can I get my shirt back now?" He snapped.

Amelia looked up in surprise and pulled his shirt closer to her body. "I- um I don't have anything else to wear." She explained.

"Oh yeah, well then give it back to me once you get another shirt to wear." He griped and headed out to the car.

"So what's this job you found Sammy?" Dean asked once they were on the highway.

"It's a bar in Pricetown Oklahoma. Ten people over the last three years all killed by cyanide poisoning." Sam explained.

"Sounds like a really shitty bartender to me." Dan joked.

"Yeah except four of the victims were the bartenders. Police have investigated after every death and haven't found any traces of cyanide in the bar. No rat poison, nothing. They never even found traces of the poison in the drinks that the victims ingested." Sam continued.

"So are we thinking vengeful spirit or what?" Amelia asked from the backseat.

"Hey Gazoo don't help." Dean griped.

Amelia huffed and flopped back against the seat, shooting dirty looks at the back of Dean's head. Maybe she'd been wrong the night before when he'd been nice to her. He obviously didn't feel the same way that she felt about him. She looked into the side mirror so that she could see Sam's reflection and tried to concentrate on how handsome he was. She gave up after a few minutes. True Sam was handsome, probably the best looking human being she'd seen since she'd arrived on Earth, with the exception of herself of course. But she just couldn't seem to stir in herself the same feelings for Sam that she had for Dean.

Amelia was so frustrated she felt like screaming. She was sent to be with Sam, it was pretty clear that Hades would kill her if she didn't get Sam to bed her. Plus she could tell Sam was willing, she knew she could have him at any time. Dean could barely seem to tolerate her presence. So why was Dean all she could think about? And why didn't he like her? By the Gods she had siren essence in her, not to mention the blood of Aphrodite! She should be able to get anyone she wanted just by batting an eye. So what the hell was wrong with Dean Winchester?

_Screw you Dean! If you don't want me then I don't care!_ She thought petulantly. Feeling spiteful and rebellious Amelia pulled the pack of cigarettes out from under Dean's seat where she had hidden it two days before. She pulled one cigarette out of the pack with her teeth and lit it quickly with the flick of her lighter. Neither of the men realized she was smoking until the scent wafted to the front of the car.

"Hey! No! I said no smoking in here! You're going to stink up the interior!" Dean screeched at the top of his lungs.

Amelia calmly sucked in a lungful of smoke and blew it straight at the back of Dean's head.

"Put it out Amelia! Now!" He yelled.

"Amelia maybe you should put it out." Sam reasoned kindly.

Amelia took another long drag and shook her head. "No! I haven't done anything but try to help you both and he's constantly mean to me. Why do I have to do what he says anyway?"

"Because you were sent here to work for us. That means you do what we say." Dean yelled.

Amelia let out a disgruntled screech and froze the car and the world around it. She stuck her tongue out at Dean and continued to smoke her cigarette at a slow leisurely pace. Once she was finished smoking she threw the butt out the window and then unfroze the car.

"Put it out now Amelia!" Dean yelled again.

"It's already out." Amelia said innocently.

Dean glanced behind his shoulder and saw that the cigarette was indeed gone, but also noticed the haze of smoke still lingering in the backseat.

"Did you freeze us?" He accused angrily.

"Oh no of course not Dean. You said not to freeze you anymore and I have to do what you say remember?" She quipped sarcastically.

She watched Sam crack a smile, despite his efforts to look neutral about the whole thing. It endeared him to Amelia's heart a little more. She really did like Sam, he was sweet and gentle and kind and smart. But all these things still didn't make Amelia feel anymore attracted to him. He felt more like a brother to her than anything else.

Huffing angrily she scrunched down in the seat and shut her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before they reached the bar. She had fully healed from the night before but getting shot had still taken a lot out of her and she was really feeling the effects of it.

"Ok what was the guys name again?" Dean asked as they sat in the Impala outside of the bar where ten people had died of unexplained cyanide poisoning.

Sam reached into his duffel bag and pulled out the file he had of information on the case. "Uh the last victim died two weeks ago, his name was James Morrison."

Dean smiled and raised an eye brow at his brother. "Seriously? James Morrison? As in like Jim Morrison? That's awesome! I mean not that the dude is dead, but the name and all…" He babbled. "Alright well let's get in there."

The three of them piled out of the car and stretched after the long ride.

"Ok here's the deal, Sam and I do all the talking. Gazoo, you stay quiet and hang in the back. I don't need you freaking out if they have a disco ball or a juke box or something else shiny." Dean ordered.

"What's a disco ball?" She asked innocently.

"It's like this round… you know what never mind, just stay quiet and don't freak out about anything." Dean continued.

Amelia wanted to snipe back at him, but she realized he was probably right. They had to keep up professional appearances and she could admit to herself that sometimes she tended to overreact when it came to things she'd never seen before. So she simply nodded and moved behind the two brothers.

"S'cuse me sir. Could we have a minute of your time?" Dean asked the bartender who was behind the bar unpacking and stocking bottles.

"What can I do for ya?" The man asked and put down the bottle of Scotch he was holding.

"I'm Officer Rudd, this is Officer Young. We just have some questions about Mr. Morrison." Dean replied confidently and flashed a fake badge at the bartender.

"I already talked to the cops bout him." The man replied.

"Yeah we're up from Tulsa, our captain thinks this case needs to be looked into further." Sam explained.

The bartender nodded, "K- well what do ya want to know?"

"What happened the night he died?" Dean asked and pulled out a barstool to sit down.

"Uh well Jim came in bout eight-thirty, he had a beer, played some darts, that was about it. He went to the bathroom and when he came back he was really red in the face and sweating. He was also breathin kinda funny. And then he just keeled over and was gone." The bartender replied.

"Did he have anything else to drink other than that one beer? Or maybe something to eat?" Sam asked.

"Not that I know of. Well he ate some peanuts outta the bowl on the bar, but so did I and lotsa other guys and none a us died." The bartender answered.

"Do you know anything about the other people who've died of poisoning here in the bar?" Dean asked.

The bartender went back to stocking bottles and waved a hand away dismissively. "Nah, only been working here about six months. I didn't know anyone else had ever even died here till I started working. Well except for that chick back in the seventies, but everybody in town knows about her."

Sam sat down beside his brother and looked excited. "What chick is that?"

The bartender let out a throaty laugh. "Ah just some old ghost story bout this place. The guy that owned this place, him and his wife both died in here. She killed him and then killed herself right here at the bar. Now people say that she haunts this place."

"Do you believe that?" Sam asked.

"Hell no, I've been workin here half a year and I ain't never seen any ghosts. Not like I believe in ghosts or anything. So you guys need anything else? Cause I got to get back to work." The bartender didn't wait for their answer before turning around to get back to his work.

"You mind if I use the bathroom before we leave?" Dean asked.

The bartender simply grunted and pointed to a hallway next to the bar. Dean waited until he was out of sight before he pulled out his EMF detector. He scanned the hallway before quickly ducking into the women's restroom and taking measurements in there as well. Finding nothing he moved into the men's room and scanned there, expecting to find some sort of results, but was surprised when he found nothing. He was frustrated not to find anything and decided that he needed more time to investigate.

He walked to the window and undid the lock before he flushed the toilet and left the room.

"Well thanks again for the information. Take it easy." Dean said nonchalantly as he returned from the bathroom.

He and Sam exchanged a look that said they would come back later, without the words needing to be spoken out loud. Sam hurried over to where Amelia was standing next to a neon light, absolutely entranced by the shining colors.

"Hey Amelia time to go." He said quietly.

Amelia turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile. "Sam isn't this beautiful?" She asked and ran a hand over a tube of glowing purple neon.

"Uh yeah it's really great. Come on we need to go." Sam replied and pulled on her arm to lead her out of the bar.

Amelia followed him, but kept her eyes on the lamp until they were out the door.

"You get anything on the EMF?" Sam asked as they climbed into the car and set out to find a motel for the night.

"Nope not even a blip. I'm thinking research today and tonight we'll go back, do a more thorough investigation." Dean decided.

Sam nodded his agreement.

"Hey Amelia, good job keeping quiet in there." Dean complimented, saying one of the nicest things he'd ever said to her.

Amelia looked up in shock at the kind words. "Oh thanks Dean. Can I come back tonight and help?" She asked, deciding to try and get along with Dean instead of constantly antagonizing him.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I mean no offense but you don't have any experience with hunting. Not sure what you're going to do to help." Dean replied honestly.

"But I can learn. And if someone shows up I can freeze them until we get out of there. Please?" She asked sweetly.

Dean sighed. "Ok fine. You can come, but no funny business." He warned.

Amelia smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "I promise no funny business." She giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh man this is gonna turn out perfectly." He groaned.

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long since I've posted. I'll try and post more frequently but my computer is having fits. Reviews are awesome and totally appreciated. Thanx!!!**


End file.
